Aux premières loges
by Tsume-en-Force
Summary: Cela faisait presque quatre ans maintenant, quatre ans qu'ils partageaient se corps et Kyoshiro savait que les choses devait changer. Et vite. Il avait cherché un moyen, n'importe lequel pour tuer l'ex-roi rouge et libérer Sakuya et Kyo. Mais plus le temps passait plus il sentait l'âme de Kyo s'éloigner. Et rien ne pouvait empêcher cela. Puis elle était arrivée.


Salut les gens! ça y est! J'ai réussi à republier quelque chose! Yoloooh! Désolée pour les fautes si il en reste. Au pire dites les moi si certaines vous choques trop!

Ça fait teeeellement longtemps que je l'ai écris ce shot... J'ai plein d'autre travaux en cours que j'ai un peu de mal à finir, mais j'ai eu des PM (et reviews!) si gentil(le)s ces derniers temps que je fais des efforts! Voilà un premier résultat.

* * *

Aux premières loges, par Tsume-en-Force

Kyoshiro ne regretterait jamais sa décision d'avoir épargner Kyo. Mais il se demandait parfois si le sort qu'il lui avait imposé n'était pas pire que la mort. L'enfermer dans son propre corps lui avait semblé le seul choix possible, mais alors qu'il marchait dans la campagne, il se demandait si il n'avait pas fait que repousser l'inéluctable. Tout était de sa faute :

Lors de leur duel il y a quatre ans, son but était de récupérer le corps de Kyo, seul capable de battre l'ex-roi rouge, et le processus pour en arracher son âme avait commencé à la seconde où leurs lames s'étaient croisées. Son ami ne s'était douté de rien, ce combat n'avait jamais été équitable : alors même que Kyoshiro l'épuisait physiquement, le sortilège du roi rouge lui sapait ses forces et sa concentration. Au moment même où le Shibien aurait traversé son cœur, l'âme de Kyo aurait été détruite à jamais à l'instant où Kyoshiro aurait pris possession de son corps en passant au travers de la lame…

Son ami en échange de la femme qu'il aimait. La possibilité de construire un paradis loin de la maladie et de la peur. La fin de leur fuite pour un avenir heureux. Qu'était la vie de Kyo face au paradis, face au Dieu qu'il allait devenir ? Et pour cela il devait le sacrifier ? Lui ? Son meilleur ami ?

Son _**meilleur**_ ami ?

La lame s'était arrêtée d'elle-même. « _Non… Non ! Je ne peux plus tuer personne ! »_

Son cri avait déchiré l'air, mais il était trop tard, le processus était déjà lancé. Il savait que Kyo allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien. Il savait que le corps de Kyo ne supporterait pas deux âmes à la fois, il était beaucoup trop puissant pour cela, trop complexe… Ils seraient détruits tous les deux. Kyoshiro savait que, pendant un bref instant, leurs deux esprits serait dans le Shibien avant que Kyo ne soit détruit et Kyoshiro transféré dans le corps. Il savait que le temps pressait : le Katana aspirait déjà son âme...

Un autre que lui parmi les Mibu n'aurait jamais pu agir à temps. Une demie seconde avant que son esprit ne disparaisse, il avait fait l'impensable. Il enfonçait la lame noire dans son propre corps…

Il avait ainsi sauvé son ami. Mais à quel prix ? Sous le choc, l'esprit de Kyo s'était plongé dans une profonde léthargie, lui laissant juste le temps à lui et Yukimura de cacher son corps. Et de réaliser ce qu'il avait perdu. Il se souvenait de ses larmes quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais sa trahison.

Mais le pire était arrivé plus tard. Kyoshiro n'oublierait jamais les sentiments que Kyo avait ressentis à son réveil : l'incompréhension au début. Puis l'angoisse. Et enfin l'horreur.

L'horreur absolue quand il avait compris leur situation. _Son cri de désespoir pur qui avait déchiré leurs âmes, à présent liées._

 _OOO_

En tant que possesseur originel du corps, Kyoshiro souffrait moins de leur cohabitation. Il était aux commandes, et même relégué au second plan il n'était pas écrasé et emprisonné comme Kyo. Si le démon était cloîtré dans une cage noire, lui, le ''dieu'' était isolé dans une pièce blanche. Malgré tous ces efforts pour le protéger, il ne pouvait pas empêcher l'âme de Kyo d'être enfermée dans le noir et la souffrance.

Au début la cohabitation avait été épuisante pour lui, toujours à ce débattre avec les attaques répétées de son alter ego, Kyo se débattait comme un animal sauvage en cage. Pas un instant ne passait sans qu'il ait peur de perdre le contrôle. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son ami soit si puissant : il avait une volonté incroyablement forte et combative. Oui… Kyo n'était pas le démon aux milles victimes pour rien. La douleur n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait stopper « l'imbattable ».

Cependant même hissé au premier plan, celle-ci ne s'arrêtait jamais, _jamais._ Bien qu'elle se manifeste de façon différente. Il pouvait sentir la difficulté que représentaient chaque geste, chaque seconde dans leur corps pour lui. Même les sensations lui apparaissaient comme au travers d'un voile. Pas étonnant qu'il boive autant puisqu'il sentait à peine le gout du saké. (Pas comme si c'était lui qui allait avoir son foie bousillé !) Pourtant Kyo s'accrochait à chaque sensation à chaque plaisir comme à une bouée de sauvetage et aussi peut-être comme à un moyen de se venger ? Des femmes (pas qu'il s'en plaigne…), des habits en soie (ils n'avaient plus d'argent depuis longtemps !), de la viande (quoi que à y regarder à deux fois ça ne changeait pas de son régime habituel…). Mais autre que la douleur physique, Kyoshiro sentait aussi la peur qui habitait Kyo, cette peur animale de perdre le contrôle, d'être enfermé de nouveau. Le fait de savoir parfaitement que Kyoshiro pouvait le renverser à tout moment le rendait fou.

Parfois Kyoshiro se disait que s'ils réussissaient à se sortir de cette galère tous les deux, alors Kyo serait sans doute devenu claustrophobe.

Pendant près d'un an Kyo était resté aux commandes et avait suivi ses propres objectifs. Bien qu'étant son ancien meilleur ami et qu'il soit maintenant aux premières loges de chacune de ses pensées, Kyoshiro n'avait aucune idée des véritables objectifs du démon et n'avait pu être que témoin de ses actions. Il n'avait pas été étonné de le voir retourner auprès de Muramasa. Bien qu'il ne sache pas la valeur quasi paternelle que le forgeron avait pour lui, le fait de récupérer une arme après sa défaite lui avait paru logique. Kyo avait besoin d'une arme capable de rivaliser avec le Shibien, et le Tenro en était la personnification. En fait Kyoshiro se demandait si l'ex sage ne l'avait pas fabriqué spécialement pour Kyo.

Mais même après tous ce qui s'était passé, il n'aurait jamais cru que Kyo aurait à supporter encore une épreuve aussi douloureuse que la mort de Mayumi. C'est peut-être à ce moment-là qu'il s'était rendu compte du point auquel Kyo était déjà engagé dans sa lutte contre les Mibu, et à quel point lui-même avait été égoïste en lui faisant promettre de protéger Sakuya à sa place à l'époque…

La perte du grand amour de Muramasa l'avait profondément affecté. La culpabilité et la colère, l'inquiétude pour son Maitre et Mahiro avait montré à Kyoshiro une nouvelle facette de la personnalité du démon.

Malheureusement cet épisode avait sonné le début de son déclin.

Seul des émotions fortes permettaient à Kyo de survivre, et alors même que Kyoshiro avait dû lutter pour ne pas être écrasé par sa présence au début, il devait à présent se battre pour que son âme ne s'éteigne pas. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait il pouvait sentir la combativité de Kyo s'amenuiser. Le danger qu'il disparaisse pour de bon augmentait à chaque fois que Kyoshiro reprenait le contrôle.

Mais il n'y avait pas de fin au vice de leur situation.

Pour rester au premier plan, Kyo se raccrochait à sa haine pour Kyoshiro, sa soif de sang, les émotions les plus violentes, les seules qui n'étaient pas étouffées par sa captivité. Mais en faisant cela il devenait un danger pour toute personne qui l'entourait, et cela Kyoshiro ne pouvait pas le permettre. Ainsi commença le cercle vicieux : Kyo puisait sa force dans ses sentiment les plus noirs pour compenser sa faiblesse grandissante, Kyoshiro était alors obliger de le refouler ce qui affaiblissait Kyo, l'enfonçant toujours plus dans les ténèbres. L'explosion de sa haine quand il remontait à la surface était simplement devenu beaucoup trop violente. Il avait alors lié son âme grâce à un sceau au Tenro, l'empêchant de se manifester pour de bon.

OOO

Kyo était en éveil et surveillait chacun de ses gestes, cherchant constamment une faille dans les défenses de Kyoshiro. Cela lui permettait aussi de se distraire de sa captivité. Kyo ne pouvait pas lire ou sentir ses pensées, (contrairement à lui qui ressentaient les siennes qu'il soit au premier ou au second plan). Il se contentait donc d'observer. Tirant des conclusions de ses agissements et de ses paroles comme le spectateur d'un film. Un film qui apparemment lui semblait vraiment, _vraiment_ gonflant. Kyoshiro était vraiment un chieur et sa façon d'agir stupidement le mettait souvent hors de lui. Le médecin de la paix et de l'amour ? La bonne blague.

Parfois Kyoshiro pouvait presque entendre les reniflements de mépris quand il se ridiculisait en public, une chose un peu gênante mais qui le rassurait. Il y avait toujours une réplique cinglante où une vague de mépris pour l'informer de l'avis de son colocataire sur ses faits et gestes. Cependant depuis quelques temps son esprit était de plus en plus à la dérive, s'intéressant à peine à ce qui les entourait et se laissant flotter dans le noir. Oh oui, Kyoshiro se demandait réellement si le sort qu'il lui avait réservé n'était pas pire que la mort, à quoi aurait servi une telle souffrance si l'âme de Kyo disparaissait aussi simplement ?

OOO

Cela faisait presque quatre ans maintenant, quatre ans qu'ils partageaient se corps et Kyoshiro savait que les choses devait changer. Et vite.

Il avait cherché un moyen, n'importe lequel pour tuer l'ex-roi rouge et libérer Sakuya et Kyo. Mais plus le temps passait plus il sentait l'âme de Kyo s'éloigner. Et rien de ce qu'il faisait ne pouvait empêcher cela.

Puis elle était arrivée.

OOO

Kyoshiro la senti à peine approcher quand elle s'effondra sur le chemin alors qu'il s'était installé confortablement sur le bord de la route. L'âme de Kyo s'éveilla légèrement, aiguillonnée par son inquiétude pour la fille, voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait alors que Kyoshiro se précipitait à l'aide de la maladroite.

Il se pencha sur la jeune femme, avec son air un peu paniqué et idiot habituel :

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous allez bien ?! » Elle s'était alors tournée vers lui le souffle cours. Le clouant proprement sur place.

\- Je suis asthmatique… » Une vague de pensée perverse le frappa quand il vit le yukata remonter légèrement sur ses cuisses tremblantes alors qu'elle était tombé à terre, ses lèvres roses entrouverte, alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle et ses yeux vert suppliant tournés vers lui...

' _Wow, elle est sexy ! Aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de chance !'_ Il senti l'exaspération de Kyo. 'Crétin pervers…' Kyoshiro sourit, L'autre devait s'ennuyer à mourir pour lui répondre aussi gentiment 'C'est _toi_ qui dit ça ?', reniflement méprisant, 'Je m'intéresse pas aux gamines...'

Cachant son expression de ravissement pervers derrière un air sérieux il s'exclama :

« Oooh ! C'est grave ! » Il la souleva dans ses bras « Vous devez vous reposer dans cette cabane ! » avant de détaler avec elle vers la ruine comme dans un manga comique.

Alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, il senti une brusque chaleur se répandre dans son corps, son épiderme le brûlait aux endroits ou leur peaux se touchaient…'Elle est plus lourde qu'elle en a l'air…'La voix de son ami semblait légèrement rauque, _'Merde Kyo ! Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de conclure !'_ Il senti son, _leur_ cœur se mettre à battre rapidement, qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

Il la déposa dans la cabane et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il ferma les yeux et inspira une grande bouffer de _son_ odeur, il entendit une sorte de ronronnement traverser son esprit. _'Kyo ?'_ Toujours souriant bêtement il se précipita vers sa boite à médicament pour s'éloigner d'elle. Kyo ? Kyo venait-il de _renifler_ cette fille ?!

Il farfouilla rapidement dans les profondeurs de la boite avant d'en retirer fièrement un flacon.

« Je suis pharmacien ! Avec mon remède votre asthme va rapidement être guér… » Sa main se crispa brusquement _'Ne lui donne pas ça !'_ Le médicament lui explosa à la figure.

« Tiens ? Pourquoi ça a _encore_ explosé ? » Il sembla sonné une seconde par l'explosion. Kyo venait-il de prendre possession du corps ? Comment avait-il pu faire ça alors qu'il était si faible il y a peu ?

« Ne vous inquiété pas ! Ça a très bien marché la dernière fois! … Avec un singe. »

L'esprit de Kyo est en ébullition. C'est la première fois que ça arrive depuis qu'il avait scellé le Tenro. Ses sensations étaient chaotiques. Kyo avait un côté animale que lui ne contrôlait pas, il utilisait ses sens d'une manière qui lui était peu familière, (peut être due à son enfance, qui sait ?) En tant que samouraï lui-même les utilisait plus que la moyenne des gens normaux, mais Kyo utilises ses (LEUR sens !) à un niveau encore au-dessus. Les odeurs surtout. Et pour l'instant la _seule_ odeur qu'ils percevaient et la _sienne_. Le grondement/ronronnement continuait à vibrer dans sa tête. (Comment voulez-vous qu'il se concentre avec tout ça !)

Un gémissement retenti derrière lui, il se retourne un peu hagard et vois la fille. (Erreur fatale). Elle a enroulé ses bras autour d'elle (accentuant son décolleté, concentre toi Kyoshiro, concentre toi…) tandis qu'elle frissonne.

« J'ai… J'ai froid… »

Elle est trop mignonne ! Je suis trop chanceux moi !

« - C'est mauvais ça ! Je vais vous réchauffer, ce serait mieux que des médicaments… Vous irez mieux rapidement !

\- …C'est tellement gentil de vouloir me réchauffer avec votre chaleur corporelle…

\- ?…Ha … ! »

Kyoshiro se fige. Son cerveau se ralenti pendant que lui fais un petit calcul :

Fille sexy collé seule avec moi (et Kyo mais c'est superflu). Le besoin de Chaleur Corporelle qui demande _évidemen_ t le contact de peau contre la peau... Conclusion? Moi-être-gros-veinard!

OOO

Le dernier neurone de l'autre imbécile venait de griller. Le démon grogne intérieurement, laissant son 'ami' à ces fantasmes et à sa conversation débile, lui-même était trop submergé pour se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il avait beau essayer de se reprendre il ne contrôlait plus rien, il se tordait dans son incompréhension, alors que Kyoshiro l'ignorais superbement. Comment l'autre pouvait-il faire le con alors que lui brûlait ? Il brulait !

 _Elle le brûlait._

 _Son_ odeur est partout. L'esprit du démon était hypnotisé par celle-ci, entièrement focalisé dessus. Une odeur sucrée, tellement féminine. Enivrante. Elle sentait les fleurs, le soleil et la terre comme si elle passait sa vie sur les routes, l'éclat de l'astre caressant sa peau. Sa peau brûle encore aux endroits où il l'a touchée. Son odeur l'a frappé juste après. Alors que Kyoshiro se rapproche d'elle il aspire de nouveau une grande goulée d'aire.

Elle l'entoure, l'englobe au point d'en oublie la douleur. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Il doit me reprendre, c'est juste une gamine après tout.

Il inspire encore, impossible de résister à la tentation. Essayant d'identifier les odeurs pour reprendre contenance. Elle sent le soleil, elle doit souvent être dehors. Il ne perçoit pas de trace de crasse sur elle, elle sent le 'propre', rien d'anormal, elle doit se laver souvent. Mais il n'y a pas de parfum sur elle, ni de maquillage. Elle ne se préoccupe pas de ça. Étrange… La plupart des femmes de son âge sont coquettes pourtant. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien la préoccuper plus que sa vie de femme ? La seule trace de parfum vient de ses cheveux, sans doute dut aux fleurs qu'elle utilise pour se laver. Et puis il y a l'odeur de son corps. Celle qui ne changera jamais. Le salée piquant de sa peau, de sa sueur, intimement lié au sucré grisant de son sang… si douce… C'est tellement doux que s'en est addictif. Il y a d'autres odeurs aussi, sous-jacentes, dangereuses. Et à côté de ça il y à l'odeur de sa pureté, elle est encore vierge ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Comment une vierge pourrait-elle parler de 'partager sa chaleur corporelle' sans rougir ? L'instinct du démon repris-le dessus. Son comportement ne correspond pas à son odeur.

Kyoshiro continu ses conneries, il commence à se déshabillé, Kyo se renfrogne, apparemment l'idée de 'partage' plaît beaucoup à l'autre imbécile...

Au moment où le pharmacien se retourne il entr'aperçoit du coin de l'œil la face de la fille. Pendant un instant son visage change, devient sérieux, le démon voit une expression méditative qui est immédiatement remplacer par une mimique suppliante quand l'autre imbécile lui fait face de nouveaux. Son esprit s'hérisse, le regard émeraude était glacé. Calculatif. Dangereux.

' _Kyoshiro_ …' ' _Quoi encore ?'_ 'Quelque chose ne va pas.' L'autre était trop prit dans ses délires pour l'écouter. 'Sert toi de tes neurones deux minutes crétin… '

« Merci monsieur, alors qu'on ne se connait même pas … »

« - Ce n'est rien il faut bien s'entraider. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez…

\- Dans ce cas… »' _C'est moi ou la jolie voix de la demoiselle a changé?'_ _'Je t'avais prévenu crétin..._ '

Une sensation de métal froid sur sa tête, un déclic et… ' _Hiiiiiiiie! Je déteste quand tu as raison! !'_

« La prime de un millions de Ryo c'est moi Yuya Shiina qui l'aura! »

' _Peut-être qu'elle plaisante?_ ' ' _Tu crois?'_ Répond narquoisement Kyo.

Le coup de feu qui suivit répondit à sa place.

OOO

Cette fille était amusante, le cri d'effrois de Kyoshiro fit sourire Kyo intérieurement, avant qu'il ne se rembrunisse de nouveau.

Une chasseuse de prime… Voilà qui expliquait tout. Kyo soupira. Voilà pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça, sans doute avait-il senti le danger que cette fille pouvait représenter, mais maintenant que la « menace » était identifiée Kyoshiro pourrait parfaitement se débrouiller.

Doucement il laissa son esprit dériver. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça. Il sentait que le néant, l'oubli, était de plus en plus proche. Mais ça devenait difficile. Difficile de lutter à chaque instant pour rester conscient. Difficile de sentir la pression constante de l'enveloppe charnelle de Kyoshiro autour de son âme. Difficile d'avoir peur, de sentir l'horreur de sa situation à chaque secondes. _Le noir commença à s'installer_. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de tout. Pourquoi continuait il a s'entêter quand l'inévitable approchait. Et même si il arrivait à reprendre le contrôle de leur corps, à quoi cela l'avancerait-il ? Ils s'étaient battu toute sa vie, pourquoi ?

Et puis… Il ne voulait plus le voir. Il ne pouvait plus voir l'homme qui avait été son meilleur ami agir de nouveau comme ils le faisaient avant. Ces souvenirs là le blessaient. Il se sentait trahi. Il l'avait trahi. Le pharmacien de la paix et de l'amour ? Mais de qui se fichait-il ? _Son indignation passa pourtant. Laissant ses émotions lisses et nostalgiques. Son esprit sombrait encore. Toujours plus loin._ Il aurait préféré continuer à voir la bête glacé qu'il avait affrontée il y a quatre ans, si différente de l'homme qui avait été assez égoïste pour lui soutirer une promesse avant de se retourner contre lui, homme que même aujourd'hui il oubliait parfois de détester. _Le silence s'empara de lui._ Et Sakuya… Sakuya allait mourir par leur faute, comme Mayumi, comme son maître. Il s'était séparé des Shiseiten, il n'avait plus personne, les quatre sacrés du ciel n'avaient plus besoin de lui. C _e monde n'avait plus besoin de lui._ La voix douce et suave du repos l'appelait avec de plus en plus d'insistance. De plus en plus tendrement… Il était si fatigué. Juste quelques minutes. Il voulait dormir juste quelques minutes.

« Ça ne sert à rien de se cacher Onime no Kyo ! »

Une décharge électrique le traversa violemment. La voix en colère de la chasseuse venait de le ramener d'un endroit dont il préférait ne pas penser. Quelque chose l'avait ramené des profondeurs, quelques choses qui lui brûlait la poitrine.

… _Elle avait dit son nom_.

« D'après la description physique il n'y a pas de doute ! » Avec détermination il la vit essayé de tirer sur Kyoshiro alors que l'autre idiot l'évitait tant bien que mal. « Vous avez la mauvais personne ! » « Alors qui es-tu ?! » Qui était-il ? Il était un démon, il était l'homme aux mille victimes. Il était celui qui avait des promesses à tenir. Promesse qu'il avait failli oublier juste un instant. _Et elle…_ Elle était celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Je suis Kyoshiro Mibu ! Le pharmacien de la paix et de l'amour. J'ai vingt ans. Mon hobby c'est dormir, mon talent c'est manger. Actuellement pas de copine. » Il n'écoutait même pas ce que son alter ego disait. La fille s'était rapprochée. Attrapant Kyoshiro par le col furieusement. Elle le touchait de nouveau, et c'est comme si il était dans son propre corps, qu'il existait, qu'il était vivant. Et qu'il voulait la toucher.

« - C'est faux ! Tu es Onime no Kyo et je peux le prouver ! » Il senti son souffle sur son visage. Son nom encore

Comment pouvait-elle le confondre avec ce minable ? Mais la situation ne manquait pas d'ironie. Elle était si proche du monstre pourtant. Si proche de sa proie. S'adressant à la mauvaise personne alors qu'il était juste là.

 _Il voulait qu'elle le dise de nouveau._

« Tu as un katana de 120 centimètres, le symbole du Ying et Yang dans le dos ! Et enfin, t'es yeux sont aussi rouge que ceux d'un démon ! »

Il avait une dette envers elle. Et lui montrerait qui elle avait tenté de chasser. Il lui montrerait qui était le démon aux milles victimes.

Qui était 'Kyo'. Ce nom qu'elle avait dit si facilement.

« Ah… Non, Ils sont noirs…

\- …Et Il y a même des étoiles dedans ! »

Il voulait aussi l'entendre le dire de nouveau. Le plus souvent possible.

Et elle le ferait.

OOO

Alors qu'il évitait de façon prodigieuse et fantastique (Ridicules d'après Kyo…) les balles de la chasseuse de prime (elle est trop mignonne même si elle fait peur…) qui avait malencontreusement découvert que lui aussi avait une prime de cent mon sur la tête. Kyoshiro senti l'aura de Kyo redevenir presque aussi forte qu'au début de leur "cohabitation".

Un espoir fou le gagna. Kyoshiro était quelqu'un qui croyait difficilement au destin. Même si le fait de rencontrer Sakuya de nouveau avait eu tendance à lui faire changer d'avis, il avait tout de même du mal à accepter ce concept. Et pourtant voilà que cette fille arrivait de nulle part et que Kyo semblait revivre ! Et ce nom aussi. Yuya Shiina… Sans doute une coïncidence mais… Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance! Il allait la suivre. Il ferait en sorte de rester avec elle. Et alors peut être que la situation allait enfin changer. Il retrouverait Sakuya. Il ne laisserait pas Kyo disparaître!

Kyoshiro senti le démon réagir avec agacement quand finalement la chasseuse réussi à le ligoter.

Oui ! Peut-être que son meilleur ami vivrait après tous ! Et lui serait au première loges pour y assister !

* * *

Voilà voilà! je me suis concentré beaucoup sur la relation de Kyo et Kyoshiro dans ce shot. Il me paraissait intéressant de savoir ce qui leur était arrivé pendant quatre ans. De plus c'est aussi ma version de "pourquoi" Mahiro rencontre un Kyo dans le corps de Kyoshiro alors que normalement elle aurait dû le voir dans son propre corps. Ce petit problème dans la chronologie du manga qui m'embêtait depuis longtemps!

Donc? Vous en pensez quoi? Ceci est un One-shot! Donc il n'y aura pas de suite (sinon il faudrait que j'écrive toute les scènes jusqu'à au moins la forets de la morts et c'est jutes pas possible...) Mais peut être que je publierai plus tard quelque chose en rapport avec la version de ce shot.

Dite moi ce que vous pensez! Soyez sympa!

Bisous!


End file.
